But, I'm a Cheerleader
by fcuk love. let's dance
Summary: "I'm not gay. But maybe, just maybe, she's the only exception.."
1. Chapter 1

**first ever fanfic.**

**i'm no writer but this story's been running through my mind,  
****i just felt like i need to get it out so it'll stop bugging me and let me go on with my life.  
**

not beta'd **- not sure what it means though cuz i'm new here, but i'd appreciate your help. c:**

**guess this happens when school's out and i got nothing to do but to be a bummer.**

**and i don't own anything so don't rub it in. haha. c: so, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**reviews are welcome. and so are anonymous ones.**

**so yeah, fcuk love, let's all dance! ;p  
(lol. am I sounding like Cook? haha.)**

**

* * *

**

**But i'm a Cheerleader.  
**"I'm not gay. But maybe, just maybe, she's the only exception."

**SUMMARY: ****one's a musician and the other's the head cheerleader.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Please don't let me make a fool out of myself tomorrow. _

That's what Emily Fitch's last thought before she dozed off to sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be her first day orientation in University and she felt like she's having a circus played in her stomach. She'll be taking up Conservatory of Music as her major at University of London. Past 2 in the morning when she finally fell into a deep slumber after she made sure she's got all her luggage ready for tomorrow.

Music is what Emily wanted to pursue ever since she picked up a guitar at the age of 9 at a local guitar shop. She was trying to impress some boy from the other side of the road that she knew how to play it. She wasn't sure why but when she tried to strum the strings, but totally failed at doing so, she knew that she wanted to play it so badly without annoying other people's ears and so as her's.

It was her own escape, music, as how she defines it. Being 17 at the moment and having a semi-fucked up family, who's got a total bitch twin sister, a pervert little brother, a father who talks nothing but his gym and a mother who's a control freak. The moment she plays guitar or piano, she's lost in her own perfect world. Her own sanctuary. Everything left behind, for a moment.

It's what keeping her sane from getting the same exact words of just being in a phase according to her loving mother ever since she spoke to them that she actually wanted to pursue music and not take-up business management, what her mother wants her to take in College.  
She's always been a straight A student all her life and she always does what she's being told, mostly by her mother, so that's where it all began, the '_of all people who could disobey me, I'm not expecting it to be you Emily' _line, and That's when her misery starts. How her whole life changed. She's currently facing a silent treatment from Jenna as well as Katie, after having a massive fight because of her decision. Katie wanted her to stay. Said Music can't take her anywhere.

"_well at least I got myself a dream. And not some stuck up bitch who wouldn't go to University because she doesn't  
__know what to do with her life." _She could still remember the words that flew out of her mouth when they were  
fighting about her decision. She offended Katie. And she got herself a matching bitchslap as a reward.  
After that, Katie didn't spoke to her again. Not once.

She was awoken by her annoying alarm clock, says 5:30 am, she hit the snooze button and made herself comfortable in bed again as she doze back to sleep. After 5 minutes, the alarm took off again but it didn't took her another minute to grab the alarm clock from her bedside table as she threw it somewhere in her room.

_Too fucking early. _Her thoughts as she buried her face into her pillow.

She wasn't exactly a morning person the moment her vacation started and technically slept til her eyes begged her to open them, so she wasn't fully adjusted to the normal college life that she'll be facing again for the next months.

After battling with the bum side of herself, she finally decided to pull herself out of the bed and made a mental note to self that she should find a replacement of that poor alarm clock. She quickly went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, taking a full swing on the shower knob,

"J-Jesus, it's f-free-zing!" Emily shouted. Quickly turned the knob while trembling. Now she is fully awake. Still trembling, She quickly adjusted the shower's water temperature. Took a quick shower. When done, she picked up a nice dress, did her hair, just straighten it lightly and left the natural curve of it at the bottom. She put on some make-up, just light, the way she wanted it.

" Perfect." She looked at herself in front of the mirror and is quite impressed with the way she looks. Quickly headed to where her luggages are, took it and went straight into her bedroom door.

Without hesitating, she decided not to face her family, especially her mom, as she went straight for the front door.

"Emsy, love, have your breakfast first before you leave. " Came the strong accent of Rob, while having a cup of tea.

Part of Emily wanted not to sit with them and feel the agony of her mom and Katie's silent treatment and just hail for a cab to the airport but a huge side of her decided to take her father's offer and have breakfast with them as it would be the last time she'll have her meal with them since she's moving to the University dorm and besides, it's only 6:15am and she didn't have to be in the airport until 7:30.

She let a heavy sigh and quickly put her bags down and headed to the kitchen.

"Sure you don't want me to accompany you to the airport?" He said as he took another toast.

"I'm fine Dad. The gym needs you more." Emily took a sip from her cup of tea.

"S'alright. You know I could always take a day off, it's mine afterall." Emily noticed a tone of bragging in her dad's words. She wouldn't blame him though, he had all the right to brag about the gym as it is the leading fitness centre in Bristol. Don't get fit, get Fitched as it says.

"it's fi—" She didn't got the chance to finish her words as Jenna cut her and have a go on her again.

"Rob, dear, if she doesn't want to, then let her. She's a grown up, she can decided for her own life without asking for somebody's approval." Adding sarcasm to her words as Jenna continued to spread a jam to her toast, without taking a single glance to her daughter.

She wanted to talk back, to cast some hurtful words to her mother just to release all her emotions. But she didn't. Again. She bit her bottom lip just to prevent herself from saying those words. Instead, she got up from her seat, ignored the apologetic look from her father and headed straight to the living room. But before she could take another step,

"be safe." She was caught off guard by Katie's words and her breaking voice.

She took a step and walk away from them. This is the life she knew she wanted to have, and there's no turning back. Not now.

Emily boarded the plane just in time. She made herself comfortable in her assigned seat as she turn her ipod on into full blast, closed her eyes, breathed a heavy sigh, as she let those tears run down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**massive thank you to those who read the first chapter.  
and to those who added my story to their lists. thanks much. c: **

**reviewers are awesome too. thanks! **

**I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING AND ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE, ALL MINE!  
**( /insert evil laugh here)

:D

**sorry if the story is kind of slow, it's just the details. **

**this chapter is a bit of a filler and yes, they've finally met. c;**

**i've got the story running on my mind and i'll update as soon as i can.**

**oh, apparently, i like to talk to strangers too and eventually make lots of cyberfriends. haha. kidding. c:  
but if you want to add me up, the link's on my profile. you know what to do.  
i'll talk about anything but my life. lol. **

**seriously, INJUSTICE is way more important than my life.  
****and id rather talk about you than me. c: loljk.**

**still, fcuk love! let's all dance like MJ.  
**(okay, that's so random.)

some swear words. just some. ;D

* * *

**But, I'm a Cheerleader.  
**"I'm not gay. But maybe, just maybe, she's the only exception.."

**SUMMARY: one's a musician, the other's a cheerleader. neither isn't gay.**

_"I haven't anticipated yet the hours, minutes and seconds I've liked her, but I'm pretty sure it's still counting.."_

**CHAPTER 2**

"You shouldn't have a go on Emsy, love, just let her have her proper breakfast." Rob Fitch's voice is still firm but every single person inside the house could sense the bitterness in his tone. He wasn't okay with how the way things turned out to his family. They were once a perfect family for him. They would often have their infamous Sunday family dinner and laugh at things worth and not worth laughing for.  
How he wished it would go back. Go back to how easy things were, with her twins beside him and James always being put to naughty bar. But he knew things will change someday. And that someday started today when Emily left for University.

Rob knew there is something special with Emily and he thought that pursuing Music is what made her special, he remembered Emily having tantrums on wanting to have a guitar lesson when she came home one Friday afternoon from school at the age of 9. He didn't regret spending a lot of money for 6 sessions and he was actually quite impressed with Emily on the day of her recital. It was the proudest moment of him being a father, when a lot of people stood from their seats and gave Emily a standing ovation and clapping their hands for what seemed like eternity and Jenna, a bit teary-eyed herself, swore that he looked like he had watched Titanic 10 times seeing Emily perform in front of a huge audience.

He didn't even knew how Emily learned how to play the piano but He would often hear her play the baby grand piano in their living room, though old and rusty, still it didn't hide Emily's extraordinaire talent in playing. Emily played for every occasion they had—Christmas celebration with the extended family, birthdays, anniversaries—name it, and Emily will play. That's why he didn't stop her when she finally decided to pursue it further in University. Rob knew that Emily knew what she wanted to do with her life and is sure that her daughter will go places once given a chance.

"Don't you dare stop me from what i wanted to say. She deserved it." Jenna cut him out of his reminiscing mind.

"It's what she wanted Jen, it's what's making her happy." Rob can't help but to feel annoyed with his wife's control freak attitude but he still kept his cool tone.

"She won't go anywhere with it, trust me she'll come back in this house crying." Jenna kept her straight face and didn't spoke again for she knew, she'll burst out crying. She secretly hoped that Emily will prove her wrong.

Upstairs in her own bedroom, Katie overhearing her parents' conversation, turned around from her door to her bed sobbing. Now she fully understand why Emily wanted to leave. Emily was suffocated. She doesn't want Jenna to run her life, Katie finally got it. It made her wanted to pack her bags and go straight to where Emily is headed but she can't. She didn't have the passion for something she wanted. She's not like Emily. Katie cried even more. She'll miss Emily for sure. Though it was her who seemed braver than Emily, well, she actually isn't. She is the weaker one. Emily is brave for she stood firmly by her decision, brave to face the unknown. Brave to face the consequences.

_you'll be fine Emily. I know you will be. _Her thoughts as she looks at their picture in her bedside table. She'll definitely miss her twin.

Emily arrived at the London airport and hailed a cab to the University. She's been there once when she enrolled for her course so she didn't have a hard time going there and she can't still stop herself from admiring it. Looking forward to a fruitful year in the Uni, it made her realize that she wasn't regretting her decision to move out. She will start all over. She will leave her worries behind and start anew. Her family issues can wait, she'll deal with them later, and right now, the only problem she needs to face is to find where her dorm is.

"God, where the fuck is it?" Emily's starting to get annoyed as she walks around inside the University. With her registrations form in her hand, it's almost 10 am now, she decided to approach the only guy sitting on a bench near the University fountain. He seemed attached to what he's reading, he's like oblivious to the whole University people. Emily felt hesitant to disturb him, but fuck it, she really needed his help.

"erm, Excuse me, can you tell me where the Concorde Hall is?" Emily looked him with an apologetic smile but it faded as soon as she saw the guy flashed a friendly smile at her.

"Hello. I can tell you're a freshman since you don't know where the infamous Concorde Hall is. It's the dorm where most of the popular students reside, are you gonna stay in there too? Coz if you are, then you must be one hell of a lucky student." Then the guy finished his what-seemed-like-eternity-answer-to-Emily's-question-but-it-doesn't-sound-like-it-answered-Emily's-question-at-all with a friendly smile again.

Emily didn't know what to respond because she didn't keep up with all the words the guy had said. "erm, yeah." She didn't even know if she responded correctly.

"I'm Jonah Jeremiah Jones. But i'd go for JJ since my name would be a bother if you would pronounce it as it is when you're in a hurry." He smiled at her again. Lifted up his hand to offer a shake but stopped when he noticed Emily's hand clutched a paper, her reg form he assumed, and the other one is occupied with her huge luggage.

"oops. I could help you with that if you wanted to." He added, ready to take Emily's bag from her.

Emily just smiled at Jj who didn't seemed to mind that he's doing all the talking since she asked him about directions. She decided to introduce herself anyway.

"My name's Emily and I'm a freshman in the Music department." She offered her hand to Jj and he took it quickly without any hesitation.

"Music, wow, so that clearly explains why you got a guitar with you." He smiled at Emily again. "I really admire people with an extraordinary talent when it comes to music. Music and Jj are two words that don't go along with each other so, really, I'm impressed." Jj continued to blabbed. "oh yeah. Sorry, i forgot the Concorde. I'll walk you to it." Then he led the way.

Still talking though.

"I'm from the Journalism Department, currently on my second year, I got this thing since I was born where i really talk too much, so my mom told me before i go to College, why not benefit from it? so yeah, i thought so too. That's why I'm taking up a major in Communication." Jj turned around to face Emily with an embarrassed face.

" Oh bobbins, why the hell am i talking about myself? I'm not the one who's new here. Sorry Emily. It's just that, it's the first time that I'm having a long conversation with somebody aside from my mother and my therapist and I'm feeling grateful about it so please do understand. And oh, i think i had too much sugar earlier which makes it worse." JJ continued to blabbed while they were still walking. Though JJ talked too much, Emily wasn't feeling irritated or something. It's much better than having no one to talk to and besides, JJ seemed nice.

"It's okay Jay. I'm grateful too that I met you. You're really a big help to me and I really appreciate it." Emily smiled at him. Somebody to talk to is what she really needs right now. Luckily, JJ talked too much so it's a bonus.

"You called me 'Jay'." JJ said in awe. "I like it." He added. Then a sweet smile came after. He secretly wished for a friendship to bloom.

Emily followed JJ 'til they reached a two-storey dormitory. JJ went straight to the Front door and knocked, waited for someone to open it, eventually a hot-looking, tank top and _short _shorts wearing girl opened the door for them.

"I'm pretty sure this Dormitory is a No Bloke one, so don't tell me they're making an exception for you." She eyed JJ from head to toe. A smirk forming her lips as she raised an eyebrow to him.

"I, erm, she—Oh Bobbins." JJ wasn't sure how he'd react to this one. He talks too much but being in front of an extremely gorgeous, hot looking girl, it seems like his disorder was long gone and forgotten. Emily felt like JJ had become a statue for a moment, so she stepped out from his back and faced the girl which turned JJ into a stone.

"Sorry about him. I'm Emily. Apparently, I'm the one who's gonna occupy the room here, so i think they're still not making any exceptions." Emily smiled at her and nudged JJ to her right. JJ got her message snapped out of his being stunned moment.

"Erm, yes. I'm not—I just walked her here. I'm JJ by the way." He cast an embarrassed smile at her. Then looked anywhere, just to hide his face. He perfectly knew he was blushing.

" Right. Name's Effy. Just find your way to your room. No bloke upstairs. Just in the common room. See you around." Then she made her way outside. JJ finally managed to breathe again normally.

"You got yourself back again?" Emily led the way inside as she teased JJ with his reaction.

"I'm sorry that you got to see the embarrassing side of me." JJ couldn't look straight into Emily, still feeling like his cheeks were as red as Emily's shade of hair.

"You like her already Jay?" Emily put down her bags and slouched herself to the nearby couch. JJ soon followed her and took a seat beside Emily.

"Are you sure you don't want to go upstairs and find your room first 'coz I'm pretty sure you're knackered by now. Aren't you?" JJ's still not looking at her. Trying so mighty hard that Emily would just drop the matter and just go straight to her bedroom.

But he was disappointed.

"My room can wait, besides your story's more interesting. I'm all ears now Jay, spill." Emily leaned closer to him, she didn't exactly knew why but she felt like she'd known JJ all her life by being this comfortable with him.

"Alright, alright. I've fancied Effy for over a year now. 1 year, 6 months, 15 weeks, and 4 days to be precise. I haven't anticipated yet the hours, minutes and seconds I've i liked her, but I'm pretty sure it's still counting. I'd get back to you on that one if—"

"Jay, you made your point. Just do the math all by yourself. Continue." Emily just wanted to mess around him, but is quite happy to know that JJ trusts him that soon to spill his heart out to her.

"Sorry. Anyways, yeah, I like her. Very much. Who wouldn't anyway?" JJ looked at Emily then smiled. "why are we talking about me again? And don't you have an orientation to attend today?" JJ diverted the topic. He had waited for this to come. To be able to talk to someone about his feelings for Effy, but it could wait. He wanted Emily to rest first. There'll be another time like this.

"My orientation will be at 4, it's only 10:30. Come on, don't be a spoiler." Emily protested. She's really quite fond of her new found friend.

"There's plenty of time for this. So, you go, unpack and rest. You look like you really need it." he dismissed Emily. Pulling her out of the couch and forcing her to hit the stairs as he helped her carry her bags.

"Wait for me here. I'll just put my bags to my room and i'll walk you outside." Emily said as she gets her bag from JJ.

"No need to Emily. I can walk by myself. You should rest."

"It's the least I could do Jay. I owe you that much. Wait here." She quickly turned around without letting JJ to have any chance to protest against her.

Emily soon found her room, number 07 as her key says. She quickly placed her bag, guitar and her backpack into the bed as she headed for the door again.

She saw JJ got up from the couch he was sitting as he followed Emily to the front door of the dorm.

"Give me your phone first." JJ asked Emily before they parted ways.

Emily fished out her phone from her pocket and handed it over to him.

"I put my number in it, just ring me up if you need something. Or even if you just wanted someone to talk to, or if you want me to tour you around the campus. I would be glad to be of service. That is, of course, if you wanted me to—" JJ got locked on again.

Emily could get used to this.

"I will JJ. Don't worry. See you." She kissed JJ on his cheek, causing him to stiffen and got locked on. Again.

" Oh bobbins, that is the first time a girl had kissed me, aside from my mother. I—erm, y-you didn't need too—" He stuttered in front of Emily.

"Just a kiss Jay. Calm down. Just wanted to say thanks. I'll message you,okay?" Emily smiled at him and turned around.

She quickly scanned for JJ's number just to be sure it got saved in her contacts as she walks to the door, opened it for her to get inside, not noticing a Peroxide Blonde girl coming through her way. Then everything went so fast as she bumped into her. Because of the height difference, Emily got her bum fall straight into the floor and her phone dived somewhere.

"Watch where you're going Bitch." Came the irritated voice of the taller girl as she cast her infamous killer rolling eyes on the redhead. "Too loved up to see the people around?" The blonde girl scoffs as she tapped her sweatpants as if some dust went to her because of the unexpected contact as she made her way outside without having a second look to the now-blushing redhead. Still lying on the floor, fishing her phone under the couch.

"Well, it's just the beginning of the ride, pretty sure it's gonna be a bumpy one." She sighed as she headed for her room.

* * *

**yes, i know. the 'watch where you're going b*tch' line is a cliche' but i've always wanted to say this in real life, but being a total b*tch isn't what i am, so yeah, i saved it for here. c:**


	3. but, this isn't a chapter

hi;) im trying to still have a go at this story but i think i lost my creative side somewhere. erm, Should I continue?

oh, and cheers to those cool people who added me to their lists. thanks a bunch!


End file.
